


Your Heart's A Mess

by Nillen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gave birth to Derek's cub. It wasn't pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart's A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> I wrote this within 30 minutes, someone needs to shot me down, probably go and hang me upside down too because I wrote this weird stuff about a guy giving birth and saying it isn't pretty only because I was trying to make it feel gore but I'm very sure I failed at that. -takes a deep breath-
> 
> THIS IS NOT CRACK.
> 
> Or whatever it is. I love my beta, but right now I'm on break. She's too busy, I'm being a bitch that could not stand 2 weeks before I get my story back to be posted.
> 
> UN-BETA'D.
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now.
> 
> Okay, I LIED.
> 
> This story took place after 4-5 years, Stiles and Derek are in a established relationship, official mating and all, when Derek found out he got Stiles knocked up. The whole process of the pregnancy was unnatural, and other than the pack and Allison, only Melissa and Stiles' dad know about it.
> 
> This time I shut up for real. :x

The first thing he heard when he reached his house was Stiles screaming his name.

His mate was screaming so loud, his voice imitating his pain and Derek could almost smell the blood all over his house. The werewolf inside him howled, wanting to be close to his mate, their _cub_ but his betas were holding him back. Derek swore his eyes bleeding red and rage and _terror_ and that another scream that echoed through the hallway did nothing to help.

“Derek, Derek, you need to calm down-”

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

“Stiles going to be okay-"

"You - angry won't make it easier-"

_“DEREEEK…!”_

_Blood. Pain. Cub. Mate. Mate. Mate._

“Shit, guys, hold him tighter, shit Derek-”

_Matematematemate-_

Derek turned to glare at him, their hands on his shoulder, arms and torso stilled in fright. Derek could care less about their fear; his own breathing labored harder and he could smell tears.

Stiles’.

Scott was the first to let him go, his head bowing down in submission and Jackson turned to hiss at him.

“What the fuck are you-”

Derek snarled at Jackson, baring his fangs out, causing the latter to slightly flinched away. His mate was in pain, probably on the edge of death and he would tear anything – living or not – that happened to get into his way again. He shrugged all the holds on him away – harsh and unforgiving – before he leaped toward the master bedroom.

“What would you do if you are in the same situation?”

Derek heard Scott from far and he howled again; the need to get closer and closer to his mate was killing him.

Derek pushed the door open, eyes wild with fear and worry, but that didn’t prepare him for what happening in front of him.

Allison’s hands were covered in blood, shaking as the girl trying to calm his mate down. She had one hand stroking Stiles’ hair and her face damped with her tears. The white sheet of their – Derek and Stiles’ – bed soaked with red, fresh blood and Melissa McCall was telling his mate to stay awake and keep going, one of her hand on Stiles’ raised knee and another underneath the blanket she placed over Stiles’ legs.

They didn’t seem to realize Derek arrival at all; too consumed in panic and fear.

“Allison, I think we need to cut him-”

“What? No, Mrs. McCall, no, _you can’t_ , he will- he’ll-” Allison broke down into tears again, her head shaking.

But Stiles, he looked so pale and exhausted – but Derek couldn’t move because this was his entire fault, if only he knew that the unnatural mating between a human and a werewolf could lead to this, _if only_ – and Derek could not deny, within his trembling soul and his wrenched heart, that death was coming.

“Mrs. McCall, just… just do it, save him please, whatever it takes – oh God, this shit _hurts_ , I need _Derek_ ,” Stiles shook his head, which was placed on Allison’s lap and gritted his teeth. By instinct, Derek growled and it took their attention. Stiles’ eyes were watery but his smile was still beautiful, even when he was soaked in his own pool of blood.

“Derek…” he softly called and Derek was fast, reaching his side in a blink of an eye.

“Stiles,” he breathed, one hand grabbing Stiles’ on top of his protruding stomach. Their cub was eager to find his way out and Derek fear the only way was by killing his own father.

Melissa took a deep breath and went to pull away the blanket that covered Stiles, her hands quick to clean up his lower part.

“Dad’s gonna _kill_ you, you better- better take care of his grandchild, oh _fuck_ , grandcub, cub-” Stiles stifled another scream by biting into his lower lip, inviting more blood out from his body. Derek snarled at him, but his hand stroked his hair back down, trying to soothe his pain.

“Shut up, nobody’s going to die, shut up, Stiles,” Derek tried to shake the statement into his head, wanting him to get the fact and _shut the fuck up_ -

“Derek, we need to cut him open to take out the child before he drown,” Melissa called for him, her eyes wide – Stiles’ blood left a trace on half of her face – and Derek felt his heart dropped down at the unheard fact.

_Or you’ll lose both the child and Stiles. But in the end, you’ll lose Stiles. You will lose him._

“Derek,” Stiles was begging and Derek gritted his teeth-

“ _No_.”

“What?! No! Derek, you stupid, stupid, hurts, fuck, _fuck_ , sourwolf, this is _your child_ we’re talking about-”

“ _No!_ I won’t let her _cut_ you _-_ ”

“Don’t be stupider than Scott, _fuuuck_ -”

“Derek, this is the only way to take the child out-”

“Shut up! You want me to kill my mate, my _mate-_ ”

“Change him.”

Allison’s surprisingly firm voice startled the three of them; Derek’s eyes wide in a new light while Stiles gripping on Derek’s hands as another pain rushed through him. Melissa just stared at her for two seconds before she took out the knife that the pack had prepared for them and a pair of scissors.

The work was going to be messy.

Derek and Allison were still staring at each other but another scream from Stiles broke Derek’s attention away. His hands trembled in anticipation – yes, change, turn Stiles to one of them – and he pressed a frantic but loving kiss against Stiles’ temple; his hands tearing his clothes apart.

The risk was high because Stiles had lose too much blood and he was too exhausted-

But Stiles would make it, Stiles was strong, Derek has to give it a try-

He heard another scream, he heard his mate’s heartbeats slowing down, he heard Stiles’ breathing whispering away, he smelled tears, more blood, he heard no more heartbeat, he heard-

The sounds of their crying cub-

Derek bit down on Stiles’ shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me or leave me.
> 
> Don't kill me, please. :/


End file.
